Confusion
by bluephoenix0906
Summary: "I thought you liked me," Adrien said weakly, his shoulders drooping. "I do!" Marinette said quickly, panicking. "It's just—it's not fair to you! I like you a lot, but I like Chat Noir too. Ugh, this is all really confusing—" [Oneshot.]


_I love Miraculous Ladybug, nuff said. Contains spoilers for S2E16. ¾ of the Love Square._

He doesn't know what changed.

Perhaps it is how he notices the little things—like the way Marinette could light up an entire room with her smile, the way she would giggle as her cheeks were dashed with pale hues of red, and the way she could make his heart beat whenever she greeted him with a gentle, "Good morning, Adrien."

He knew she liked him. Her crush on him had been plastered all over her walls. His face was her muse and for that he couldn't be prouder; here was a girl who passion could shine brighter than the sun, admiring him. Initially, he believed she didn't like him very well. She would recoil whenever he would approach her, stuttering and quivering as if he would hurt her when he wouldn't even dare lay a single finger on her. It confused him how Marinette was able to stand up to Chloe, confidence emanating from every fiber of her being, but would forget how to speak when she had to talk to him. It pained him, but now—

Slowly, he was beginning to change.

The more he got to know Marinette, the more he began to let _Perfect, Wonderful, Flawless_ _Adrien_ go. Every time she rolled her eyes at one of her jokes he would forget that he wasn't Chat Noir. The boy hiding behind the dark mask would reappear whenever she glared at him playfully. He loved the way she considered his puns an abomination to mankind, but would laugh sarcastically nevertheless in an attempt to make him feel better when he would scowl.

There were nights when he would patrol Paris by himself, devoid of the playful banter and comfortable silence Ladybug provided. It was during these nights that he felt most free . . . and most alone. For some strange reason, he would find himself sitting on Marinette's balcony after patrol. He would try to envision her warmth and the light tilt of her tone.

It was a Thursday night when Marinette caught him.

"What's he doing here, Tikki?" Marinette whispered, looking worriedly at her partner. "There isn't an akuma, is there?"

Tikki shook her head. "I doubt it." She glanced at Chat Noir's silhouette before resuming her gaze on Marinette. "You should go talk to him, Marinette."

Marinette nodded. "Stay here, Tikki. I'll be back soon." The kwami nodded obediently, waving goodbye before she settled on her favorite corner, ready to munch on a few cookies.

Normally, he would be able to hear the latch opening. But he was trapped by the majesty of the stars, and he immediately forgets that he is trespassing on someone's home. Tonight, he felt especially cold, for it is the day his mother disappeared and never returned. The emptiness of his room did nothing to ease the pain his heart felt, and before he knew it, he was at Marinette's.

Marinette, with all the grace she possessed (which was little to none) attempted to sneak up on him and ended up tripping over her table, effectively startling the superhero. Chat stared at her fallen figure with good humor, his lips twitching as he tried to contain his laughter.

"You can laugh," Marinette told him, her face flushed as she placed her hand on his. He pulled her up gently, chuckling.

"You're quite the troublemaker," he replies. Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. "Says the superhero who's hanging out on someone else's balcony."

Her with was flawless, as always, and he finds himself awkwardly looking away.

"I was watching the stars," he told her off-handedly, automatically looking at the sky.

She followed his gaze upward. The thick, dark blanket of the night enveloped the entirety of Paris. The illumination of the iridescent evening moon found Chat Noir staring at Marinette, head tilted to the side and eyes gazing adoringly at the girl as she watched the Parisian lights flicker in the darkness. He sighed absentmindedly, running his hand through his blonde locks.

"What were you _really_ doing here?"

She catches him off-guard this time. He looks at her with wide eyes, unable to form a reasonable explanation. He allows his instinct to reply for him.

"I was looking for someplace warm."

Marinette stilled, taken aback. She looked at the feline superhero, trying to detect a hint of teasing, a smirk, any hint that would indicate that he was joking—

But even though his eyes were glinting in the darkness there was no light in them, and she couldn't help but feel as if this is what her partner truly felt. Chat Noir was upbeat and happy, always smiling and laughing. The boy that stood in front of her looked lost, as if he had nowhere to go.

"Why don't you stay for a while? I was getting some fresh air and I could definitely use the company."

"Thank you, princess."

"No problem."

He returns his gaze towards the sky, once again entranced by its splendor. Marinette stands beside him as she leans on the railing. "The sky's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," he agreed.

They stay in silence for a while, before Marinette speaks.

"Chat Noir," she began softly. Chat's ears perk up as he looks at her curiously. "Thank you for always saving Paris. Thank you for keeping us safe."

The smile he gives her is tender. Slowly, Chat Noir closed his eyes, feeling the wind slowly pick up as it swept past Marinette's locks. The breeze bites at his skin even underneath the suit, but he doesn't feel the cold anymore.

"You're welcome."

* * *

This goes on for weeks.

Marinette would finish her homework as quick and as precise as possible, just so she would be able to make time for Chat Noir's nightly visits. She would zip past the Parisian skyline in order to make it back to her home before he did, trusting her Ladybug luck that he wouldn't catch her.

She invites him to eat and he complies with ease, a grateful smile on his face.

She doesn't know what changed.

Perhaps it is how she began to notice the little things—like the way Chat Noir would grin triumphantly whenever he succeeded to make her laugh, the way he would smirk at her, naughty and sly whenever he teased her, and the way he could make her heart beat whenever he said, "Thank you, Marinette."

She knew he liked Ladybug. She could see the pain in his eyes whenever she blew him off with an off-handed comment. He put her on a pedestal, and to say she was flattered would be an understatement. He would treat her as one of the strongest girls he knew but understood that she had a porcelain heart. Chat Noir would give his life willingly and without regrets if it meant Ladybug would live. It pained her, but now—

Slowly, she was beginning to change.

The more she got to know Chat Noir, the more he began to let him in. The walls she built as Ladybug slowly crumbled. Every time he successfully made her smile because of some random pun, she would forget that she was Ladybug. The girl behind the mask would reappear whenever he smiled. She loved the way he never gave up, consistently pushing through despite everything _not_ going his way due to his bad luck.

There were days when Chat Noir wasn't around, and Ladybug could feel the weight of her responsibility on her shoulders. It was during these days that she stared at the city she protected, fear blossoming in her chest and terror striking her mind.

They're on top of the Eiffel Tower when he sees her break down.

Tears are streaming on her cheeks rapidly, and he says nothing as he settles himself beside her. She refuses to look at him, ashamed.

But Chat Noir takes her hand between two of his and strokes her palm gently, offering whatever comfort he could without invading her personal space. She weeps for a long time, but Chat Noir never wavered as he stayed silent, allowing her to cry into the night.

It's when she doesn't have tears left that she flings herself onto his chest, and he welcomes her readily as he wraps his arms around her protectively. Sobs are wracking her every breath, but he soothes her as he runs his palms over her back with the grace only Chat Noir could possess. Slowly, she begins to relax as she listens to his heartbeat, a rhythm that sent waves of calm throughout her entire being.

"Stay strong, Ladybug," Chat Noir whispered in her ear.

She holds onto him tighter.

* * *

He can't take it anymore.

Adrien pulled Marinette aside one day. She looked at him, confused. His mouth is set in a grim line and his emerald eyes are darting back and forth—at the lockers, at the wall—trying to look at anywhere but her.

"Is something wrong, Adrien?" she asked worriedly.

He shakes his head. "I've wanted to say this for a long time."

He caught the way Marinette's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. However, she did not speak, and motioned for him to continue.

"I . . . I really like you, Marinette."

Marinette looked at him in horror. She turned around, facing the wall and letting out what seemed to be a silent scream. He reaches a hand out to her, confused, but she spun around once more.

"Adrien," she tells him softly. "I'm sorry."

Adrien is mortified. Did she fall out of love with him? Did she not like him anymore? Was he too weird?

"I thought you liked me," Adrien said weakly, his shoulders drooping.

"I do!" Marinette said quickly, panicking. "It's just—it's not fair to you! I like you a lot, but I like Chat Noir too. Ugh, this is all really confusing—"

Marinette was in a frenzy. She was shaking, and her cheeks were slowly turning a shade of red that could rival Ladybug's.

"Honestly, Marinette, I don't think it would be that big of a problem—"

"It _is_ that big of a problem! Because Chat Noir is in love with me and he doesn't even know that I like him too I'm just too big of a dumbass to say it! And I can't help thinking of Chat Noir whenever you smirk and thinking of you whenever Chat Noir smiles and I'm just honestly really, _really_ confused and I'm really flattered that you like me and everything because _I do too,_ but I can't just be with you because I spend half my time swinging around Paris wearing spandex with a cat-themed superhero—"

"Ladybug?"

Marinette stops her spiel, shocked. "Oh my gosh—Adrien, I am so sorry, please don't tell anyone—"

"Honestly milady, I'd rather we keep it our secret too."


End file.
